Love & Misadventures
by onlywithlove
Summary: a one-shot collection following the ups and downs of the relationship between Robin and Regina
1. 1: Love Is a Crazy Kind of Thing

**hello hi, this is my first fanfic, and I was a bit hesitant to post it, but I've always wanted to write stories for other people and see what they thought about it. So with that said, I hope you enjoy this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it! might make this a collection of one-shots if you're all up for it :) Let me know, and feel free to send in some prompts!**

* * *

It was about 2 am when Robin opened the front door as quietly as he could. It had been a long, excruciating day, and he honestly could not wait to get under the warm covers and sleep for an eternity.

As he padded through the living room, he noticed Regina resting on the couch wearing only an oversized maroon t-shirt that looked like the ones he kept in his closet. Robin gave a small, loving smile at this and walked over to where she was lying. He gently tucked a strand of her beautiful raven hair behind her ear and lightly feathered kisses, first in her hair, and then on her nose.

Regina, with her brow furrowed, began to stir at this.

Robin softly chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" she teased.

"Oh, nothing..you just look kinda adorable right now," and before she could respond, Robin leaned down and kissed her lips, to which Regina reciprocated with just as much care. It wasn't one of those hungry, desire-driven kisses that they usually had. No, this was one that, although equally as intense, really epitomized their relationship; it was more gentle, and it seemed as if they were giving each other everything and being just themselves: no Thief and no Evil Queen—just Robin and Regina.

They both smiled into the kiss until oxygen was needed, and they parted for air.

"Why are you down here and not in our bed?" he asked.

"I stayed up to wait for you to come home after I put Roland to bed, but I guess I fell asleep."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too."

Robin kissed her softly again and scooped Regina with one arm under her legs and the other wrapped around her back.

She bit back a cry of surprise, "Robin!"

"Regina!" he over-exaggerated as he climbed up the stairs towards the bedroom.

"You better not drop me."

"I would never," he said into her ear.

When they reached their room, Robin gently tossed Regina onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I love you," Robin whispered.

"I love you too," she replied just as easily. It was absurd knowing how much their relationship had changed her. Regina used to be extremely afraid of giving her heart to a man, let alone anyone at all. It was hard for her to love, especially since she had lost everything she had ever cared about, like Daniel, her father, Henry, and even her mother.

But it was different now.

Love was a crazy kind of thing.

Robin Hood, the annoying, yet irresistible man who was able to tear down her walls one by one and open the chambers to her heart. She still could not seem to understand how she got so lucky. He had seen her Evil Queen persona, and he knew of her capabilities and what she had done in the past, yet he still stayed…and he still came back.

He was her happy ending.

This was her happy ending.


	2. 2: Life Isn't Always a Fairytale

**_Sorry for the late update! Thank you so much for all your reviews. They truly mean a lot to me, and I smile every time I see a new follow/favorite. Thanks a bunch! Hope you like this new edition, and don't forget to leave some prompts/reviews!_**

* * *

_5 years._

5 years and a month to be exact. That's how long it has been since he had last seen her.

Life was weird like that; it brought good things once in a while, and sometimes, it could be a real pain in the ass. Whether running into her again was a good or bad thing he did not know. His mind was telling him to look away.

His heart was saying something else.

She looked just like how he remembered her. Her toned, slender legs were accented with the wedges she wore on her feet, and her olive-tanned skin was beautifully displayed under the flowy,white sundress she wore. Her hair, still the silky black he seemed to engrave into his mind, was longer. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to twirl the long locks through his fingers and— _no, what was he thinking? _

Before he could fall deep into his mind, she looked up and caught his eyes, and all coherent thought was lost.

She was startled. Out of _all_ the places, and after _all_ these years…

She gave him a tiny smile, and Robin waved in response.

_Wait, did I really just wave? I probably looked like an idiot!_

He could see her chuckle, and that brought a smile upon his face. He couldn't help; she was just beautiful in every way, inside and out.

Robin was nervous…really nervous. _Should I go over there?_ Before he could contemplate his answer, Robin felt his feet move on their on accord. _Guess there's my answer._

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hello," she replied timidly.

"How are-"

"MOMMY!" cried a voice behind him. Robin turned around, and what he saw made his heart sink.

A child. She had a child.

He was a beautiful little boy with blue eyes and dark, black hair that was similar to his mother.

The boy ran over and gave her hug, and he held out his arms. Regina bent down, picked him up in her arms, and placed him on her hip. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek, and Robin was envious. Oh, how he wished that were him that she was giving a kiss and showing affection to. It was ridiculous, really. Robin knew he had no right to being jealous of someone he knew Regina loved with all her heart, for he was no longer a part of her world. He had lost her. It was his fault. He had it coming. He should have known.

"Hello, my darling," Regina said lovingly.

What happened next made the pain in Robin's heart even more.

"Benjamin!" he yelled as he came barreling in through the aisles.

He sighed with relief when he noticed the little boy in his mother's arms. His eyes then moved to land on the man next to him.

"Robin?"

"David," Robin replied with confusion that he didn't bother hiding.

_Why? How—could it be? Did David and Regina….? _A million thoughts ran through his head. None of them were good.

Benjamin, so young and oblivious to the blatant tension among the three, whispered not so softly, "Mommy, who is that man?"

All three adults turned to look at him.

Regina shifted her arms. "He's, uh, he's….he's an old friend," she replied, trying to hide how truly uncomfortable she felt.

Robin recovered a bit when he heard his name being spoken, and he tried a smile towards the child, concealing the ache he was really feeling.

"Aye, my boy. It's nice to meet you."

Robin held out his hand, and Benjamin eagerly took it in his own tiny hand and shook.

"Hi! My name is Benjamin," he answered energetically with a wide grin.

Robin laughed a little at his vibrancy. "That's a pretty cool name, Benjamin."

Benjamin wrapped his arms around Regina's neck, who cuddled him closer in response. "My mommy picked it!"

Robin's softly looked into her eyes. "Well, she is pretty extraordinary, isn't she?

Regina couldn't help but hold his gaze. It had been too long since they had last seen each other. The blue orbs that seemed to dig into her soul was familiar, yet it was different in the sense that they were more sad. Maybe she was being selfish for thinking that he missed her, but Regina was sure that the pain was reflected in her own eyes.

The silence that ensued was interrupted again by the squirmy boy. "Mommy?"

Regina broke the eye contact to turn to her son. "Yes, baby?"

"David said we could go get ice cream if I was good."

Regina raised an eyebrow and directed a look towards David, who looked sheepishly at her in return. "Did he now?"

"Yeah!"

"And were you good?"

"As good as a 5 year old could get," David muttered under his breath, and Regina rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"I was just kidding, I was just kidding," David laughed.

All the blood rushed from Robin's face. "Wh- I'm…did you say he was 5?" Robin asked quickly.

Her eyes widened, and she looked towards David.

"Uh, Benjamin, why don't we go wait in the car for mommy to finish, and we'll go get some ice cream after?"

Benjamin excitedly nodded, and David took him from Regina's arms.

As soon as they walked out the door, Regina looked up at Robin and asked, "Take a walk with me?"

Robin, still in shock, complied absentmindedly and followed her out of the door.

After some many minutes of heavy silence, Robin asked the question that has been preoccupying his mind.

"Is he David's?"

Regina turned to him with a confused and shocked look. _What? _That's _the question he wanted to ask? Well, that certainly wasn't what she was expecting. _

Confusion contorted into anger, and Regina walked right in front of him and turned around to look him straight into face.

"_Excuse me?_ Do you really think I would cheat on you or recover so quickly from our breakup? I was in love with you! I loved you with everything I had! I gave you my heart, and you broke it!" Tears were streaming down her face now. All of that hurt and pain she tried to keep hidden was flowing out freely now. "You knew how I felt about trusting people! I thought you loved me; cheating isn't an accident. You don't blame alcohol for doing that to you. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have been able to kiss another woman, let alone do something so intimate with her without seeing me and what we had behind your closed eyes. Call me selfish, but I know that I wouldn't have been able to do that with another man if I knew that that man wasn't you. What makes it worse was that I would have forgiven you. That's how much I loved you. But you ran away; you left me alone."

Seeing her like this and being reminded of his horrible actions made his whole body cloud with guilt. He could feel the tears on the brink of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. Fear of coming off like he had the right to cry made him hold them back in.

"I found out I was pregnant a week after you left," she whispered sadly. "I called you at least a hundred times, but you didn't answer of them." She broke eye contact with him and turned so only her left side was facing him. "He's yours."

Robin rubbed a hand on his face and looked up at the sky.

"I had no car since you took ours when you left, and I had to sell the house because I couldn't afford it with just myself. I had to stay in a filthy, cheap motel for a good three months, for I couldn't pay for anything better. Then, fate looked like it was finally on my side when I ran into David on the street. He was surprised to see me to say the very least." Regina breathed out a small laugh and then sighed sadly. "I found out Snow had died, though." Robin stopped staring at the sky, and sharply turned to look at Regina.

"She had gotten hit by a car, a drunk driver. Words can not even begin to express how David felt. It was like a part of him was ripped away. After I ran into him, we spent more time with each other. He saved me from the dark, lonely pit I was stuck in, and I would like to think I helped him too. We moved in with each other, as strange as that sounds, and we still live with each other. He helped me get back on my feet, and he was there with me for the rest of my pregnancy. He even stayed around when Benjamin was born. I love him, I do."

Robin looked down at the floor, heart clenching, and avoided eye contact with her as she continued. "But it's not in that romantic kind of way," she replied as if it were blatantly obvious. "I never was able to move on. David is probably the second thing closest to my heart after Benjamin, but everything reminded me of you. I just couldn't seem to forget you. Every time I heard a funny story, I thought about how much you would laugh at it. Every time I passed by those steps in front of the library, I remembered our first kiss. Every time I was alone in my bed, I remembered the warmth you brought me when my back was to your chest, and you wrapped your arm around my waist."

"Regin-"

"I don't think I will ever stop loving you, no matter what you did to me."

Silence enveloped the space they were occupying, and Robin walked forward to stand next to Regina and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry.."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," Regina replied curtly.

Robin didn't falter from what he knew he had to say. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry for all that I have done, for all of those lonely nights and days, for cheating when I knew that what I already had with you was the best thing to have ever happened to me, for leaving because I was a coward, for not being there for you while you were pregnant with Benjamin and after to help raise him, and most of all, I'm sorry for ever making that beautiful smile of yours disappear for however long it was gone."

Robin didn't bother to stop the tears that fell, and Regina didn't care to hide the ones falling down her face as well.

"I know me saying sorry is never going to be enough to right all the pain I have caused. I actually don't think anything I say or do will _ever_ make up for what I did to you. I did you wrong, and I deeply regret not being in Benjamin's life, but I'm glad David was there for you when you needed him. The fact that my son has a brilliant, amazing mother and a kind, protective father figure is enough to make me happy no matter what the circumstances are. I hope one day your ravishing smile or melodic laughter will be directed towards me, and I hope that maybe, when you think it's okay of course, you'll allow me to spend time with Benjamin."

Robin leaned in, testing his boundaries, and when Regina did not move away, he gently placed a kiss on her cheek. Robin took her wrist and put a piece of paper containing how to reach him in her palm. "When you're ready," he softly smiled. He rested his forehead on top of hers and whispered, "I will _never_ leave you alone again, and I don't plan on letting you go. I love you, and I hope you will be my forever."

A soft sob escaped from Regina's lips, and she noticed Robin nod his head a little, signaling for David to come over to pick her up.

"I really do hope to see you again."

The car, with its windows rolled down, stopped in front of them. Robin looked into the passenger window. "Hey bud," he said.

"Hello, um-"

"The name's Robin Hood," he laughed.

"Hi, Robin Hood!"

"It was nice to meet you, my new friend."

"Same to you!"

"Take care of your mom, she's a special lady."

Benjamin nodded enthusiastically. "I will!"

Robin chuckled. "Take care," he said with a wave.

As he turned around to leave after another look towards Regina, he heard a "Wait!" coming from behind him.

He turned around, and managed to catch his balance before he fell when Regina tackled him with a hug. She laid her head over his heart. "I just need time," she said into his chest.

Robin nodded into her hair and wound his arms tighter around her. "I'll wait until the end of time just as long as I get to see you again."


	3. 3: Forever

**hey, guys! sorry for the very late update. I've been really busy with my ****aps, but I have finally finished! I can probably update more frequently now :) Hope you enjoy this little one shot :)**

* * *

"Moooooooommm!" yelled Henry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Regina laughed.

"We're going to be late!"

"Your grandmother is your teacher. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we're 10 minutes late," she said while attempting to put her shoes on as she was walking down the stairs.

Henry sighed. "That's something mom would say."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, and Henry couldn't help but chuckle. "Lunch is in the fridge, money's on the table, and phone is in the drawer. Oh, and car keys are….uh, I think they're..they're..shit."

"25 cents in the jar, mom."

Henry had moved back in a few months ago, and since he has been getting older, Regina noticed that the boy was picking up some new words he probably learned at school. They had made a rule of sorts to put money in a jar every time one of them said a bad word; Regina's wallet had definitely shrunk within the past three months. It was pretty ironic since she was the one who came up with the idea.

Regina began to run around the house, looking for the keys. She checked the living room, under the couch, in the kitchen, and in her coat pockets, yet she couldn't seem to find them.

"Mom, was Robin here yesterday?"

She stopped in her tracks and gave him a not so innocent look. "What?"

"Okay, either your lying skills have gotten worse or my lie detector is getting better."

Yup, he was definitely her son.

"Um," Regina coughed, "What makes you think Robin was here yesterday?"

Henry gave her one of the looks she used to give him when he thought she didn't know that he had taken a cookie from the jar when he wasn't supposed to. It was the _do you really think I don't know _kind of look. "Every time he comes over or you come back from a date with him you forget where you put things. It's either that or you kind of blank out, like you seem to get lost in your thoughts, but they're happy thoughts because I see you smiling."

She always did forget how mature he was for his age.

"Do you love him, mom?"

Well, she should have seen that one coming, but she didn't. "Wh- That's a very complicated question."

"Mom," he whined.

Regina chewed on her lip. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Think?"

"I do. I-I love him."

"You do?"

Her eyes widened.

The pair was so engrossed in their hunt for the keys and so into their conversation that they hadn't noticed that the front door had opened.

She and Henry looked at each other before turning around to face the visitor.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Um, uh, Robin, I didn't-when did you come in?" She uncrossed her arms and crossed them again awkwardly.

"Regina, stop avoiding the question," Robin said earnestly as he walked towards her. Regina looked down at her feet before meeting his eyes.

She took a deep breathe. "I love you."

The deepness of those words echoed in her eyes, and the three letter syllable caused Robin's eyes to water.

He had wanted to say it first, but he had been too afraid because he knew that Regina would surely drift away, for she thought she was unworthy of being loved.

But Robin knew she was. His very heart was living proof.

He had fallen head over heals for her.

Every little detail about her seemed to be engraved into his mind. Robin honestly could not stop thinking about her. Those dark brown orbs he couldn't seem to stop looking into, her soft, dark hair that he couldn't help but want to twirl through his fingers, her seductive lips that make his legs feel like jelly whenever he kisses her, the way her face lights up every time she sees her son, and most of all, the times she allows him to be able to see her without her guard up and her walls down.

Without hesitation, Robin moved his arms around her waist. He leaned in and gently moved his lips with hers.

"I love you, and I will love you forever."

He could feel Regina start to shake in his arms.

"I know you think that nobody is capable of loving you," he continued and the quivering became even more noticeable. "I know you think that you aren't good enough and that you don't deserve to be happy, but you're wrong. There are people who love you. I love you. For some reason, after our first meeting, I couldn't seem to shake you from my mind, and I felt like I knew you. Sure, I knew _of_ you, and I had heard many stories about the Evil Queen, but what confused me was the fact that you were just like one of us, and you certainly did not seem evil. Bold and audacious, perhaps, but not evil…definitely not evil. I have never met a person as intriguing as you, and I am immensely grateful that you have allowed me to be a part of your heart. So believe me when I say that I love you, Regina Mills," he said with his forehead leaning on hers.

Regina wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest as her tears stained his shirt.

Henry had walked out of the room a long time ago, but he had stayed behind the kitchen door. He had tears in his eyes as well, for he had realized that what he did to his mom wasn't right. He had accused her of not loving him and of being evil. Henry knew that he contributed to Regina's insecurities about herself, and he felt horrible.

When he heard the adults chuckle and pull apart after another kiss, Henry sprinted from behind the wall and crashed into Regina, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, mom," he cried.

Startled, Regina pulled back and wiped the tears from Henry's face.

"Henry, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have accused you of being a villain and not loving me." Henry sobbed even more. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was so so mean, I'm sorry. I love you. I always did, and I always will."

Regina hugged him back tightly, and the tears were falling yet again.

"Oh, Henry, it's okay, don't be sorry."

"But-"

"Honey, I'm okay. I have you again, and that's all that matters. I'm not letting you get away this time." Henry wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I'm really happy for you. Robin's a great guy." Regina looked up and met Robin's gaze. He smiled softly at her, and she couldn't help but return the gesture.

"I think so too."


	4. 4: A Manhattan Party

**Hello, all! I'm so so very sorry about the lack of updates. Finals have been hectic lately! I'm working on the prompts i have received, and I have a couple done already, so expect an update in the next few days or so. This one's going to be a bit short since I really wanted to get something out for all of you. I'll try to make them longer, though :)**

**_Regina meets Robin for the first time at a Manhattan apartment_**

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"I can't believe that you actually agreed."

"I hate you."

"You love me," Tinkerbell replied with a chuckle.

She dragged Regina out of the elevator and walked into the filled apartment. Laughter and conversation could be heard throughout the entire living space. The decor was beautiful; everything seemed to be made out of wood, except the jars of light that were hanging over the ceiling. Books were stacked in shelves around the entire area, and in the middle of the room, there was a gigantic tree filled with lightbulbs surrounded by forrest green coaches. Over on the right, there was a quaint, little kitchen with a bartender at the counter making drinks. On the left, there was a doorway that led to another room.

Tinkerbell stood with her mouth agape.

"This place is...it's just..wow," Regina breathed out in awe.

"That's the kind of reaction I was aiming for."

Regina and Tinkerbell turned around. There stood a tall man with kind, blue eyes and sandy brown hair. He wore dark-washed jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He was handsome to say the very least, and Regina could not seem to stop staring.

"Robin!" laughed Tinkerbell.

"Hey, Tink," he replied. Robin kissed her on her cheek and gave her a hug.

"It's been too long!" she exclaimed.

"It most definitely has!" he laughed right along.

Tinkerbell turned to Regina. "This is my friend, Regina. Regina, this is Robin."

He held out his hand for her to shake, and she gently took it in hers.

"Hi," she replied shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you, my lady."

Conversation flowed between the two, and Regina listened with half an ear while trying to avoid coming off as awkward.

"Regina's a journalist," Tinkerbell annouced.

Regina turned to glare at Tinkerbell before focusing back on Robin.

"Oh, is that so?" he questioned.

"Yes, sir," Tink replied for her. "Hey, is that a food table? I'm going to go and check that out."

"Tink-" Regina started, but she had left before Regina could finish her sentence.

"So, journalism?" he smiled.

Regina chewed on her bottom lip. "Yeah, it was sort of an act of rebellion against my parents."

Robin gave her a questioning look.

"Uh, it's a complicated story, but to make it short: they wanted me to become a lawyer, I didn't want to, they got upset with me, we got into a fight, I left.."

"And now you're here."

"Yes, now I am here," she laughed.

Her laugh was music to his ears; it was simply beautiful, and it made his heart flutter.

Regina's beauty wasn't lost on Robin. He had noticed her when she had first walked in. He had also been unable to take his eyes off of her as he was talking to Tinkerbell, but Tinkerbell didn't seem to notice. _What was happening to him?_ No woman had ever been able to catch his attention more than how much Regina had, but could you blame him? She was freaking gorgeous. Her long, wavy black hair matched perfectly with her beautiful features, and the dress she was wearing was making him a bit breathless.

_Oh, boy, am I in trouble now._

He couldn't seem to stop staring at the smile that graced her lips. Regina had begun to realize that Robin had not been listening to anything she had said, for he seemed lost in thought.

"-and then I noticed that the grass was actually made of carrots, and flying rainbow unicorns tended to the fields every single day," she continued.

Regina threw him a funny look. Robin was so besotted by her that he missed what she had said, which made her chuckle.

"Uh-um, I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

Regina raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you okay?"

"No..yes..I'm sorry. I just," he laughed softly. "I just find you stunningly beautiful," he replied gently.

She was a bit taken back at first, but a smile soon formed. Regina looked down at the floor, and she lifted her hand to move a lock of hair from her eyes. Regina looked back up and bit her bottom lip.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he smiled.

Before Regina could respond, Tinkerbell made her way over and turned Regina around.

"Regina! You _have_ to see this!" she pointed outside. "There's a pool on the balcony that looks over Manhattan! It's _gorgeous_! Come on!"

Tink grabbed her arm and practically dragged Regina towards the door. Regina laughed and looked over her shoulder.

_I'm sorry_, she mouthed.

Robin nodded at her with a smile. _It's all good, _he mouthed back.

She smiled back. "It was great meeting you!" she yelled over the crowd before she disappeared.

Robin laughed and shook his head.

"It was wonderful meeting you as well," he whispered.


	5. 5: Helping a Stranger

**Hello, everybody! I know I said that I was going to update more often last chapter, but I completely have not been doing that, and I am so sorry. I've been in England this past week, and I've been pretty busy to say the very least. But, I'm also taking a creative writing class, so I think updates will not be as rare as it was anymore. Well, hopefully. I didn't really like how this chapter turned out, but I felt like I owed it to you guys. Don't forget to check out my new story! It's called...wait, actually, I forgot what it is called. If you have the time, check it out if you want :) It's literally the only other story I've ever posted. Okay, enjoy!**

**_Robin walks into Regina on the street and offers to tend to the wound on her arm._**

* * *

"Please, my lady, let me tend to your wound. It's the least I can do to make up for walking into you," he pleaded.

Normally, she would have said no, but the genuine concern in his voice made her say otherwise.

"If I say yes, will you leave?" she asked apprehensively.

"Whatever you may wish," he smiled gently.

She huffed and nodded toward a big white mansion a few feet down the block.

Robin turned wide-eyed to her. "Is that where you are living?"

"No, I'm just leading us to a stranger's home. Yes, it is my house," she replied sarcastically.

"It's—it's huge!" he stuttered.

"Perks of casting the curse," she smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "….well, the previous curse."

The pair walked up the passageway that led to the front door, and Regina fished around her purse, looking for her keys. After opening the door, Robin quickly led Regina to the couch around the corner in the living room.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I said that I was going to take care of you, so I'm going to do just that," he smiled.

Regina raised an eyebrow, but before she could retort, Robin left the room.

"Where-what? Do you even know where you're going?" she called out, but he didn't respond.

So, she sat there, confused as to why she allowed a complete stranger to wander around her house. Maybe it was his charm, maybe it was because he felt familiar, or maybe it was because she felt safe around him.

_Regina, you just met him. Get a hold of yourself._

Robin came out a few minutes later with a bottle of peroxide, a box of bandages, and a tube of neosporin.

"Where did you? How did you?" she asked disbelievingly.

"It was easy to find," he shrugged.

Regina didn't say anything in response, and when Robin looked up at her expectantly with his hand on her injured arm, she obliged to his silent command. She moved over on the couch so he could sit next to her, and he gently rubbed the wounds with the supplies he found.

It was nice being taken care of. The last time someone had done that for her was…well, never, she guesses. Nobody ever seemed to care about her enough to want to make sure that she was alright whenever she became injured. It was a real change of scenery for her—really different too.

Normally, she would have pushed him away. Scratch that, she probably wouldn't have even allowed him to come to her house in the first place if it wasn't for the kind eyes that came with the caring, pleading words that flew from his mouth.

There was just something indecipherable about him.

The not awkward, but also not comfortable silence continued until Robin finished putting the bandage on her arm.

"There," he said gently.

Regina looked down at her arm and then looked up to his face. "Thank you," she whispered.

Robin softly smiled. "I'm sorry again."

"It's okay," she replied genuinely, which caught Robin a little off-guard.

As Robin let go of her hand, he noticed a shine on her left hand. His heart fell at the sight, but he knew he shouldn't because out there, somewhere, his wife was here—he just had to find her. But still, he couldn't help but feel disappointed at not being able to have a chance with the intriguing woman.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Robin looked up and coughed. "Yeah, I'm okay—just thinking about how you need to look where you're going, so you don't run into anybody else. That's all."

She mockingly glared at him. "Haha, charming."

"They don't call me a prince for nothing," the thief winked.

Regina could tell that what he was thinking before was entirely different from what he had told her, but she didn't push him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours when it had really only been a minute or so. Regina cleared her throat uncomfortably after breaking out of the train of thoughts she was caught up in, and quickly said, "It's getting late."

Robin, who had been too infatuated with her beautiful, brown eyes, snapped out of his reverie.

"Right, I should get going."

Regina nodded and headed towards the door with Robin behind her. Before stepping out of the house, though, Robin turned around and leaned towards her.

"It was nice meeting you," he whispered in her ear, smiled, and turned around, walking down the pavement that led to the street.

Regina let go of the breath she was holding and watched as he walked away.

_What was that all about? Boy, is he going to be trouble_, she thought to herself before closing the door.


End file.
